Jedi Lover
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Star Wars AU. What they had wasn't right, but it was real. Loving a Jedi has more of it's challenges than he thought. Drabble collection
1. Scandal

Note: So, I mixed in Star Wars and Korrlok while listening to 'Across the Stars', the love theme of Star Wars, and realized that Tarrlok's already a politician like Padme and Korrlok would be like Anakin/Padme gender reversed…!

* * *

 **Jedi Lover**

Scandal

* * *

He'd never admit when he crossed the line or did things behind closed doors, but getting with a Jedi was definitely one of those things.

Padawan Korra was about to become a Jedi Knight. Loving a Jedi was forbidden. He heard rumours about their practice that 'attachments' could affect their ways of the Force. If they were found out in anyway, Korra would be expelled from the Jedi Order.

But that didn't stop her from making the moves on him.

He could say that _she_ came on to him.

Loving a Jedi would add onto the other hep of rumours and scandals about him in the Senate. What they had, what they _felt_ for each other wasn't right… but it was real.

 _"Master Tenzin would kill me if he found out about us…"_

 _He kissed her brow. "Then don't tell him."_

 _"My master's a good master…" She began. "He taught me all he knew, he's like a father to me. I hate lying to him… If we can't be honest with everyone, how can we be honest with each other?"_

 _The cheeky smile went away from his lips. In a way, she was right. The way he made his strategies in the Senate were unethical._

 _Korra was the one person who turned around this corrupt politician's heart._


	2. Luster

**Luster**

* * *

When Korra first laid eyes on the Senator, she knew he was a man who could get anything he wanted.

She was assigned to be his personal bodyguard, though she had no idea that she'd give her heart to him.

Most ladies would keel over for a man like him. Cocky, magnetic, the very definition of masculinity. He could have anybody he wanted.

Out of all the women in the world, he picked _her_ out of all people, which shouldn't have happened in the first place.

She'd be expelled from the Jedi Order.

Though through the luster of his riches, valuables, and the high life, they were beginning to loose their shine as she guarded him day by day.

Once she went through the other layers and got to the core of him, she saw an empty man.

A man who had everything… yet nothing.

And she would always protect his lonely heart.


	3. Home

**Home**

* * *

 _"I'm pregnant…"_

As the words left her mouth, the faintest of pins dropping could be heard.

Shocked and surprised by the news, he felt nothing but joy that the woman he loved was carrying his child.

But it was bad news for her, more than for him. She'd start showing further and further down the road, she'd definitely be expelled from the Jedi order. He hid her and their love like she was a common mistress.

He asked her to marry him to officially make her and their child his. She thought that once he was done with her, he'd move on with some other female conquest. He assured her that there was no one else, and what he felt for her was indeed pure and real.

She was the only thing that was pure about him.

He held her once he saw tears of relief in her eyes.

They would build a home in the countryside of their home planet Naboo, where no one would know of their love. There, they would raise their child and the rest of their family.

Away from war, strife, corruption…

His child's mother made him turn away from all that.

She told Jedi Master Tenzin she wanted to go on an intensive training retreat all by herself. It was a perfect cover up during the months when she was obviously showing. Fortunately enough, Master Tenzin let her.

The wedding ceremony was a soft, tender affair for the both of them. As he saw her walking up to him in her flowing, beautiful wedding dress, he couldn't believe that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

Months later, the baby was coming.

It was a scary birth, though with the help of the Force, Korra was able to manage to deliver the baby safely.

There was the baby. His child. His son.

They named him Kenai, after one of the great Jedi Masters. Tarrlok hoped one day their child would be strong in the Force, just as his mother was.

Here was his family.

His beautiful home.

And he was always going to protect it.


	4. Praise

**Praise**

* * *

Keeping calm of the news that two Jedi fighters went out during a Senate meeting was not an easy task to pull off.

Five Jedi went on a space mission, that he knew off. Korra was one of them, but could her ship have parish?

No…

She couldn't have gone. Korra's a resourceful person. She can get herself out of trouble.

She couldn't leave him… Leave him all alone by himself and Kenai. If she left him now… he would be empty forever.

 _"Senator Tarrlok, are you alright? You seem out of sorts."_

 _"Oh, I'm fine…!" He chuckled. "It's just this heatwave."_

It was a miracle that they kept their marriage a secret after all this time. By now, someone should have found out. Korra was still with the Jedi Order. He had her and their family, and that's what mattered.

If she made it out alive, that is.

He had committed so many secret crimes. By now, the law should have laid its fury on him, or some other force of nature that would send him into a never-ending pit. Korra was his saviour.

His repentance.

 _Please… Whatever crime I did, don't make her pay the price. I'll do anything to keep her alive, don't take her away from me…!_

That night, once he saw his wife in the hallway of their apartment home, tears were in his eyes. He dashed to her in an embrace, kissing her brow as he held onto her tightly.

The Gods were good to him today.

 _"Praise the stars for bringing you back to me…!"_


	5. Bedtime Story

**Bedtime Story**

* * *

"Mommy, tell me a story…" Her youngest daughter smiled.

Korra looked at the time. "Nita, I already told you one last night, and it's almost ten o'clock."

"But it always makes me feel good, I can't sleep without it," Nita pouted. "I like it. A lot."

Korra breathed. She could act so much like her father at times. She smiled as she tucked her daughter in.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince who was arrogant and conceited. He was lost, but his heart was trying to piece itself back together, for it was fighting to get out. He was powerful, and could get anything he wanted, but he was still very lonely and empty. Then one day, a woman warrior was placed under his protection. She did not want to protect him at all, though day by day, she saw through his riches and beautiful clothes, and saw a broken, tired man. But the woman warrior could not fall in love with the prince, for if she ever fell in love with anyone, she'd loose her immortality. But an immortal life without the prince would be an empty one, and a life without the woman warrior would be just as empty for him. So she gave up her immortality, all just for him. In return, the prince's heart came back all together. Shining as bright as gold…"

"And soon they got married and had two children…!" giggled Nita.

Korra smiled. "Yes… and one of them is you."


	6. Assignment

Out of order drabbles ftw, haha. I did the same to 'The Comedian', another Korrlok story.

 **Assignment**

* * *

"This can't go on…" Korra shook her head.

Tarrlok turned to look at the Jedi. "What?"

"Us. You and me. You know what would happen to me if they found out about us, I'd be expelled from the Order."

"If I can recall, it was you who kissed me first."

Korra froze. She was backed into a corner on that one. And they went far beyond that first kiss. What in the blazes made her go after the Senator in the first place?

"I was only assigned to be your protection, _Senator_ Tarrlok. What's between us is strictly professional. This was all an assignment, you are just my assignment."

It took everything to keep herself from crying.

She turned to the door. "And once this assignment is over, your need for me is done."

"I am made of you…!" Once those words left him, she stopped in her tracks.

He was in front of her. "You can't fix the fact that I love you, that I love you more than I love being Senator."

"I have told you that I'd give it all up for you again and again, and you know what I think? I think you don't believe me. I think you believe that I will never choose you, but it was and will always be you."

She could feel tears running down her face.

"We're gonna run it out together. If you go down, I go down, too."

She could feel herself collapsing, only to land in his arms.

"So, you're gonna sit here with me… and watch me choose you."

All this time, she thought he was only using her… he actually genuinely cared about her.


End file.
